The New Truth!
The New Truth! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fifth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-sixth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Capitol Peak district of Concordia. Plot Six months after Justin Lawson's inauguration as mayor and his abolition of the free press, his newspaper The New Truth had proven to be merely a mouthpiece for his regime. Furthermore, the militia he formed, the Justice Corps, had gained the power to arrest anyone who spoke against his regime and had gained control of the Concordian Police Department as well. To avoid getting shut down, the Squad resolved to make him think that they were following him while protecting the people from the regime's cruelty discreetly. The now-eight months pregnant Maddie and the player then went on their daily patrol of the streets, where they found Judge Takakura with his head bashed in. Mid-investigation, Mayor Lawson told the team that he was going to preside over the case himself once the killer was caught. Later, the victim's childhood friend, Yuri Ishida, demanded that courthouse clerk Florence Samuels give her Takakura's gavel, which was courthouse property. Soon afterwards, Inspector Jaubert of the Justice Corps said that Takakura was suspected of conspiracy against the regime, but had to be released upon lack of evidence. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest Florence for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Florence revealed that Lawson was her idol and that she was in love with him. When she heard Takakura accuse him of being a merciless monster, she reported him to the Corps, but they were forced to let him go. Taking matters into her own hands, she waited for him while he was going home from work and proceeded to bash his head repeatedly with a hammer until he died. Disgusted that she would commit an assassination in his name, Lawson sentenced Florence to death by beheading at the town square the next day at noon, marking the first death sentence in fifty years. Resolving to prevent the death sentence, Maddie and the player talked to Diego, who said that negotiation was fruitless and thus suggested a prison break for Florence. Diego and the player decided to go to the courthouse to find a prison map, which they proceeded to do. He then devised a prison break plan for Rose and the player, which they showed to Chief Wright, who approved of the plans without hearing the details. He also said that they were to send Florence to the Redcliffe penal colony in Australia, where she would serve a custodial sentence and carry out manual labor. They then found a prison guard uniform before telling others of the plan. Meanwhile, Katherine Woolf told Maddie and the player that she and Takakura were members of a resistance against Lawson's regime. She asked the team to go to his house to recover a telegraph machine containing a message that would incriminate dozens of members. After the team recovered the telegraph, the player accompanied Charlie in talking to Katherine, where he offered to build a private telephone line for the resistance. After all the events, Rose and the player successfully carried out the prison break plan, sending Florence to Australia. Finding out about the plan however, Lawson informed Chief Wright that he was not going to shut down the Squad for their treason because of all their past work, but he was going to revoke some of the Squad's privileges. He then told Chief Wright to fire Diego and sever all ties with him or the Squad would be shut down. Shortly thereafter, Diego said that he would leave and told the team not to come looking for him. Now with one less member, the Squad resolved to turn the tables on Lawson soon. Summary Victim *'Judge Takakura' (found in the street with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Florence Samuels' Suspects IJaubertMOTPP.png|Inspector Jaubert OTrefusisMOTPPC226.png|Oscar Trefusis YIshidaMOTPP.png|Yuri Ishida FSamuelsMOTPP.png|Florence Samuels CHoltMOTPP.png|Chester Holt Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC23DiegoDL.png|Diego del Lobo KWoolfMOTPQC209.png|Katherine Woolf MOTPCase7AWrightQ.png|Arthur Wright JLawsonMOTPQC226.png|Justin Lawson Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer reads The New Truth. *The killer takes a sleeping draught. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes C226CS1A.png|Bleak Street CrimeScene_Closed_Storefront.png|Closed Storefront CrimeScene_Takakura's_Garden.png|Takakura's Garden CrimeScene_Vegetable_Patch.png|Vegetable Patch CrimeScene_Courthouse_Hall_C226.png|Courthouse Hall CrimeScene_Courthouse_Statue_C226.png|Courthouse Statue Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bleak Street. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Inspector Jaubert; Victim identified: Judge Takakura) *Speak to Inspector Jaubert about the murder. (Prerequisite: Bleak Street investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Takakura's Garden) *Investigate Takakura's Garden. (Prerequisite: Jaubert interrogated; Clues: Mustache Comb, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Mustache Comb. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Oscar Trefusis) *Talk to Oscar Trefusis about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Oscar Trefusis identified) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Judge Takakura's Photo; New Suspect: Yuri Ishida) *Inform Yuri Ishida of Judge Takakura's death. (Prerequisite: Judge Takakura's Photo found) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Bloody Keychain) *Analyze Bloody Keychain. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The New Truth) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Courthouse Hall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Fabric, Hanging Board) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Embroidered Message) *Analyze Embroidered Message. (12:00:00) *Ask Yuri Ishida why she was impatient with Judge Takakura. (Prerequisite: Embroidered Message analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vegetable Patch; Profile updated: Yuri reads The New Truth) *Investigate Vegetable Patch. (Prerequisite: Yuri interrogated; Clues: Broken Violin, Mound of Earth, Bloody Tie) *Examine Broken Violin. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Beef and Stout Pie) *Ask Oscar Trefusis why he broke Judge Takakura's violin. (Prerequisite: Beef and Stout Pie identified under microscope; Profile updated: Oscar smokes) *Examine Mound of Earth. (Result: Threatening Message; New Suspect: Chester Holt) *Talk to Chester Holt about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message found; Profile updated: Chester smokes and reads The New Truth) *Analyze Bloody Tie. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes a sleeping draught) *Examine Hanging Board. (Result: F. Samuels; New Suspect: Florence Samuels) *Talk to Florence Samuels about working with Judge Takakura. (Prerequisite: F. Samuels decoded; Profile updated: Florence smokes and reads The New Truth) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Florence Samuels about her disparaging the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Courthouse Statue; Profile updated: Florence takes a sleeping draught) *Investigate Courthouse Statue. (Prerequisite: Florence interrogated; Clues: Torn Newspaper, Armband) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Confront Chester Holt about his past with Judge Takakura. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article unraveled; Profile updated: Chester takes a sleeping draught) *Examine Armband. (Result: Numbers on Armband) *Analyze Numbers on Armband. (09:00:00) *Ask Inspector Jaubert why he questioned the victim. (Prerequisite: Numbers on Armband analyzed; Profile updated: Jaubert smokes, reads The New Truth and takes a sleeping draught) *Investigate Closed Storefront. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, Glass Vial Draught) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Hammer) *Analyze Bloody Hammer. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hammer; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Sleeping Draught. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Final Judgment (1/6). (No stars) Final Judgment (1/6) *Ask for Diego's help to stop the beheading. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment) *Investigate Courthouse Hall. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Prison Blueprint) *Analyze Prison Blueprint. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Wright of the escape plan. (Prerequisite: Prison Blueprint analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Courthouse Statue. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clues: Uniform) *Examine Uniform. (Result: Prison Guard Uniform) *See what Katherine Woolf wants. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Takakura's Garden. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clues: Pumpkins) *Examine Pumpkins. (Result: Telegraph Machine) *Analyze Telegraph Machine. (06:00:00) *Return the telegraph machine to Katherine Woolf. (Prerequisite: Telegraph Machine analyzed; Reward: Judge Robe) *Break Florence Samuels out of prison. (All tasks before must be done first) *Speak to Mayor Lawson. (Prerequisite: Florence interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In the "Courthouse Hall" crime scene, a bust of Plato can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Capitol Peak